


The Lure

by bunnygoddess



Series: Narcos Love [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think, just two boys in love, really hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygoddess/pseuds/bunnygoddess
Summary: Steve y Javi tienen un día agotador, pero al castaño se le ocurre una idea que puede ayudarles a descansar un poco, invitarlo a la casa a tomar unas cervezas heladas y ver tal vez TV un programa que Steve no entendería, pero “sin querer” a Javi le cae cerveza en su camisa favorita y se va a cambiar.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Narcos Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189844
Kudos: 3





	The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, ojala les guste este one shot bastante hot que hice de esta pareja que adoro. Por cierto esta serie tiene nombre “Tombo Love” porque esta situado a Colombia que se situa mas los Narcos.

En Colombia era un día bastante caluroso y dos agentes de la DEA estaban con mucho calor y cansancio, trabajando en su oficina que tenían los dos, Steve estaba terminando de tomarse su tercer cafe mientras que Javier llevaba ya cuatro tazas de cafe, en un momento donde ya la mayoría comenzaba irse, Javier miro a Steve y dejo los archivos en el escritorio.

“Hey Murphy, se me ocurrió una idea” el rubio levanto su mirada y también una ceja diciendo indirectamente que siga “que tal si dejamos esto para mañana ya que podemos quedarnos mas tarde, nos vamos ahora a mi departamento y tomamos unas cervezas heladas que compre ayer?” 

“La verdad me parece una buena idea, pero mañana si o si terminamos estos archivos o sino nos vas a dar mas y mi cabeza explotara” decía el rubio dejando también los archivos en el escritorio, Javier rodó sus ojos riendo.

Ambos se levantaron, salieron de la oficina y se subieron en la camioneta de Javier, mientras que iban al departamento que ambos compartían pero en distintos pisos aunque literal estaban al lado, cada uno iba pensando en el otro, Javier pensaba en esos ojos que le hipnotizaban y recordaban al mar o al cielo aveces, parecía un cachorro para el, Javi amaba a Steve pero no se atrevía a decirle porque aunque el rubio ya estaba divorciado, sentía que no era suficiente para Steve, por el otro lado Steve pensaba como se podía confesar a Javi, cada vez que intentaba de alguna manera cuando andaban solos se ponía nervioso y cambiaba de tema, tal vez se lo diría hoy o tal vez se acobardaría otra vez. 

Llegaron al fin luego de unos minutos, no habían hablado mucho pero eso no les importaba, entraron al piso donde vivía Javier, había unas plantas en una de las ventanas y se veían bien cuidadas, Javier se dirigía a la cocina sacando dos cervezas heladas, las abrió y le entrego una a Steve, este agradeció con la cabeza y se sentaron ambos en el sofá.

“Si quieres escoges tu el canal” dijo riendo suave Javier.

“Tu sabes que no entiendo todo español!” Rio junto a Javier, pero un momento paro viendo a Javier reír, se veía demasiado lindo, como se le formaba una sonrisa al reír, Steve realmente estaba enamorado de el, se comenzó a acercar de apoco, Javier notando eso y mirándolo confundido pero sin moverse pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir otros labios sobre los suyos, de apoco comenzó a devolverle el beso pero se le ocurrió una idea bastante caliente a Javi y se echo “sin querer” cerveza en su camisa. 

“Oh mierda! Ugh, era mi camisa favorita, tranquilo iré a cambiarme” sonrió guiñando un ojo a Steve para dejar la cerveza a un lado e ir a su habitación. 

Steve miro como se iba y sintió que tenia que explicarle ya que pensó también que se escapo por incomodarlo, dejo su cerveza y comenzó a seguirlo.

“Javi.. de verdad lo siento, no sabia que esta...” cuando iba a disculparse vio como el castaño se quitaba la camisa que tenia revelando sus leves músculos y cicatrices, estaba la ventana achuntándole a Javier viéndose bastante sexy, este miro a Steve sonriendo coqueto y se termino de quitar su camisa para ponerse en la orilla de la cama apoyándose en sus antebrazos y así poder abrir sus piernas de apoco revelando como estaba duro ahí abajo.

Steve se había quedado mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos, se podía ver como se había quedado en shock al ver todo eso, fascinado mejor dicho porque estaba por babear, comenzó a acercarse a Javier para ponerse entre sus piernas y besarlo otra vez, este le beso devuelta abraso la cadera del rubio con sus piernas, este beso era un poco distinto, se demostraba amor aun pero también se agregaba lujuria, necesidad de estar fundidos en uno, Javier se separo del beso y tiro su cabeza para atrás para así poder dejarle espacio a que explore su cuello, Steve comenzó a bajar los besos, primero en la mandíbula bien formada del castaño y después bajo al cuello, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo aveces pero de forma delicada, escuchaba como Javi jadeaba y gruñía bajo, temblando, Steve quería escuchar mas, sentir como temblaba bajo sus brazos, se estaba volviendo loco, bajo mas hasta llegar a los pezones de Javier dando una leve lamida y vio como este se retorcía, él rubio sonrió divertido y comenzó a lamer mas sus pezones, mordisqueaba uno mientras con una mano acariciaba la otra, Javier comenzaba a gruñir mas y soltar gemidos bajos.

Al bajar mas hasta llegar al final del pantalón de Javier se detuvo un poco y miro a Javi, se veía como estaba jadeando, ojos cafe brillosos mirándolo con deseo, tenia muchos chupones por todos lados hechos por él, Javier miro algo confundido a Steve. 

“Que... pasa?” Dijo lentamente al estar con la respiración agitada.

“Oh nada.. solo viendo lo hermoso que eres” sonrió feliz Steve.

“I..idiota” Javier se había sonrojado por esas palabras, Steve rio y bajo los pantalones de Javier para lamer de apoco el miembro del castaño “oh mierda...” gimió bajo, él rubio siguió lamiendo, sorprendentemente era bueno, ya que no tenia mucha experiencia con hombres, pero estaba feliz al ver como Javier se comenzaba a gruñir y gemir otra ves. 

Al final se metió el miembro de Javi por completo comenzando a jugar con este con su lengua, sintió una mano en su cabello que le hacia ir lentamente arriba y abajo, después aumento un poco el ritmo pero paro y saco el miembro de Javier.

“Donde tienes lubricante?” Decía con voz grave Steve.

“Ahí” apunto jadeando una mesita de noche, Steve fue y saco una botella de lubricante, se echo en sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con la entrada de Javier haciendo que este diera un Jadeo de sorpresa, Steve metió de apoco un dedo, no quería lastimar a Javi, vio como este asentía y metió otro mas para con esos dos comenzar a empujar de adentro a afuera, haciendo tijeras, etc, Steve estaba fascinado por como Javier comenzó a gemir mas, él intento cubrirse su boca pero el rubio le agarro su mano para escuchar aun sus gemidos. 

Javier disfrutaba mucho temblando, sentía que iba a caerse y acostarse ya que no dejaba de temblar, cuando Steve sintió que ya era suficiente saco lentamente los dedos, Javier rio suavemente y beso a Steve para cambiar de posiciones dejándolo a él en la cama y Javier encima suyo, le quito de apoco la camisa, botón por botón hasta que la lanzo a cualquier parte, después bajo los pantalones y zapatos dejándolos también en cualquier parte para así poder ponerse encima suyo otra vez y lamer el miembro de Steve, escucho gruñidos del rubio y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, lo metió y saco, por unos minutos duro así para después alinearlo en su culo y comenzar a metérselo el mismo. 

“Ah! M..mierda...” Javier había gruñido, Steve había gemido grave al sentir lo estrecho que era Javier. 

“E..estas bien?” Dijo Steve preocupado, el castaño asintió para comenzar a dar saltos de apoco, iba lento primero para poder acomodarse mejor, pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a saltar mas y mas rápido.

“Ah... ah..” Javier ya no podía parar de gemir, tiraba su cabeza para atrás sintiendo como Steve se incorporaba un poco y así poder lamer sus sensibles pezones y cuello “S..Steve... tu.. maldito idiota...” gruño e hizo acostar ambos para así llegar mas profundo y encontrar su punto G, Javier ya no pudo mas y sintió las manos de Steve agarrar su cadera para moverlo rápido y duro “Ah!.. ahí! Ahí!... Steve!” Le dio un beso a Steve para poder calmar sus gemidos.

“Mm... J..Javi.. me voy a correr pronto...” decía jadeando y gruñendo Steve arañando las caderas de Javier, al llegar al orgasmo se corrió dentro del castaño.

Steve se dio la vuelta para así poder atender mejor a Javi y comenzar a masturbarlo, lo hacia rápido ya que se veía como Javier temblaba demasiado hasta llegar a su orgasmo manchando ambos pechos, Steve salió de apoco y se puso de lado para así tratar de calmar su respiración. 

Cuando lograron calmarse, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron de manera dulce. “Maldición... te amo tanto Murphy...” 

“Yo también te amo~, quieres que nos bañemos?”

“Si por favor” 

Se levantaron ambos, Javier con cuidado ya que le dolía su espalda baja, Steve le ayudo y se metieron al baño para bañarse, ambos disfrutaron, dándose besos y cariños.


End file.
